True Love Falls
by Vixie Bing
Summary: 3rd chapter up now! sorry it took so long. What happened with Chandler and Phoebe? also a bit of J&R for all of ya!!! please read and review!!
1. The Start

All right this is my first attempt of writing a fan-fic so be nice. I'm proud of actually doing one at last because I've read loads but never actually got round to writing one myself.  
  
This is basically a C+M fic but it includes a lot of the others as well. Also there's not as much Chandler in it as I wanted. Still there will be other chapters up later. Also this is a bit short as it is my first. Any way if I haven't scared you off all ready then please read and review. ~*~*~*~*~  
  
He looked over at his wife curled up in his arms. 'I can't believe she's mine' he thought. He still thought this every day even though they'd been married for a year and two months. He still smiled every morning that he woke up before her and smiled at how gorgeous she looked when she slept. He shifted her in his arms and laid her down gently. His hands ran down her chest and on to her belly where a small bump had formed over the last few weeks.  
  
There wasn't a day that went by that Chandler didn't think that he wasn't the luckiest guy in the world. He had a beautiful wife who loved him and now they were having a baby. He knew that this was the one thing Monica wanted more then anything in the world, the way she looked at Rachel and Emma though she never said anything. He hated it when he had to get up and go to work but it had to be done.  
  
He stepped out in the living room and found Joey asleep on the couch.  
  
'Hey Jo' Joey stirred slightly but didn't wake. 'JO!!!!' he yelled. Joey jumped about a foot in the air, defiantly awake this time. Chandler almost laughed at him.  
  
'What you do that for?' he asked. He couldn't remember why he was asleep on his friends couch but then again he couldn't remember many things lately. Chandler looked at his best friend concerned. Joey had taken it rough when Rachel had chosen Ross over him, not only that Ross didn't want anything to do with him any more.  
  
'You ok man?' chandler knew that he'd been out drinking again. That was something they used to do together, get drunk and go to a strip-club to get over the girl that had broken Chandlers heart but this time it was different. It was Joey's heart that was broken and Chandler had the most amazing girl in the world.  
  
Joeys head was spinning. He hated the morning after, always so hung over. 'I think I'm going to throw up' he then shot off to the bathroom.  
  
Monica came out of the bedroom. 'Who was that?' she asked her husband, walking over to him. They hugged and started kissing, growing quite passionate. They finally broke away and gazed in each other's eyes.  
  
'Joey' Chandler responded to her question. Monica looked at him.  
  
'Is he still depressed?' Chandler nodded. 'Hate to say this but aren't you going to be late for work?' Chandler nodded again, kissed her on the cheek and went out. As soon as he was out of the door Joey came out of the bathroom.  
  
'Hey Mon.' he said weakly.  
  
'Hey babe how are you feeling?' she responded. Everyone felt sorry for Joey but no one could do anything about it. Ross would always refuse to talk it over and Rachel would just get too emotional about it. It was harder still that Monica and Chandler were so in love and happy. It was even worse that all Monica seemed to talk about was Emma.  
  
'I'm ok.' Though he never sounded it this was his cliché response. No one could help him and that was that.  
  
Monica looked at him sympathetheticly and went to make some breakfast. Phoebe would be coming over soon. A sharp pain in her stomach distracted her from this and had her clutching her tummy. She felt very nauseous and dizzy. Her hands groped for something, anything to keep herself upright. Joey rushed over to help her. He held her in his arms the way Chandler had this morning and sat her down on the floor.  
  
'Monica are you ok? Mon say something' There was no response and Monica's head rolled on her shoulders. Joey knew he must do something. He just didn't know what. 'Damn this hangover' he cursed. He looked down at Monica and noticed that blood was seeping through her jeans at the crotch. Even Joey, as slow as he was sometimes, knew this wasn't a good sign when someone was pregnant.  
  
Just then Ross walked in the door. 'Moni-' he stopped when he noticed Joey was there and turned around.  
  
'Ross!' Joey called. He realised that he hadn't noticed Monica and that he wouldn't respond to the person who had hurt him like that. Joey gently laid Monica on the floor and ran after Ross. 'Wow he's fast' Joey thought as he ran in to the entrance hall where Ross had already reached. He pulled Ross' arm and held him from exiting the apartment building. He noticed that Rachel was there with Emma in her pram. He shook any feelings he felt then and there away. His friend needed him.  
  
'Ross you need-' was as far as he got before Ross cut him off.  
  
'No Joey I don't need to do anything. I still cant believe you would do this to me' he shock Joeys arm off and went to leave the building, all the time Rachel was watching silently. She hated it when they fought like this.  
  
'Ross! Listen to me. Something's wrong with Monica. She's unconscious and bleeding I really need your help.' Something in Joey's face told Ross instantly that he wasn't lying. Without a second thought the two men ran upstairs to where Monica was still lying on the floor, a puddle of blood had formed by now. The buzzer at the door sounded and Joey answered it while Ross called an ambulance with Monica's head resting in his arms.  
  
'Joey what the hells happening? Is Monica all right?' it was Rachel. Joey realised that she was unable to come up the stairs with the pram on her own.  
  
'We don't know. The ambulance is coming.' He replied shortly. ~*~*~ Cut to: Hospital.  
  
Monica is being wheeled in a room on a stretcher. She is lifted on the bed by the paramedics and then the doctors come in. 'Are any of you related to the patient?' he asked the three scared-looking figures in the doorway.  
  
'I'm her brother' Ross replied.  
  
'Name?'  
  
'Ross Geller' he said without removing his eyes away from his sister lying on the bed, so pale and lifeless. Would she be all right?  
  
'Of the patient I mean' the doctor said.  
  
'Oh Monica Bing' and with that he remembered Chandler. 'Hey Joey have you called Chandler yet?' Joey shook his head and silently went off to do so.  
  
'I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave the room please. We will keep you informed of Mrs Bing's progress.' Reluctantly they all left the room.  
  
A minute or so later Joey came back. 'Chandlers on his way here but it may take a while. He was in a meeting.' He sat down next to Ross. The next few minutes no one said anything. The tension in the room was thick, all three of them were worried about Monica, and they had no time for their own problems. A few more minutes passed without anyone speaking.  
  
'Hey what's happening?' it was Phoebe. 'Is she alright?'  
  
'We don't know. Anyway how did you know where we were? I forgot to call you.' Joey said. At least he thought he forgot to call her. His head was still pounding.  
  
'I keep telling you, I'm physic remember?' Ross, Joey and Rachel all stared at her. 'You know or maybe I was at Chandlers office when you called.' They all nodded.  
  
'Where is Chandler then. You'd think he'd be here.' Asked Ross. This guy's wife was in there, nobody knew what was wrong and you'd think he'd be rushing to her side.  
  
'Well he was in the meeting when you called so they have to wait 'till it finishes to tell him.'  
  
Just then Chandler came running through the doors. He rushed over to the other four friends and breathed heavily.  
  
'Where. is . she?' he panted.  
  
'She's in there with the doctors. They said they'd tell us when they know what's wrong.' Chandler looked worriedly at Monica's door. 'Don't worry honey I'm sure she'll be alright.' But even as she said this Rachel wasn't so sure.  
  
At that moment the doctor came out of Monica's room and approached the group.  
  
'Mr Bing.'  
  
That's all for now. I will continue this story if I get at least umm. 6 good reviews so if want to know what's wrong with Monica then you had better get reviewing! 


	2. The Angst

Thanx so much for all of your reviews!!! They really did make my day. I'm a little upset today as I found out all my friends don't get along and are trying to break me up with my other friends and be with them. Should I be worried about the outcome of this of be flattered that they're fighting over me? All I know is that this is going to make my birthday party HELL!!! Ezika; well-done mate you guessed right!!!  
  
Anyway I'm going to get on with the story. This took me longer to write and I'm again not very happy with the outcome. Tell me honestly am I good at this? My scream/Friends fanfic is better and I really suggest that you should read this. I've also been working on more stories and I also promise that the other chapters of this are going to be much better, with affairs, lies and maybe an unexpected relationship. I really have no idea so I'm going to shut up now.  
  
Disclaimer: I forgot to add this to the last 1 so. I DON'T OWN THESE WONDERFUL PEOPLE!!! That good enough?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
'Mr Bing?' the doctor said. The five friends turned around and stared at the doctor expectantly. All of them were waiting for the doctors' analysis of their friend.  
  
'That's me' Chandler said shakily. The doctor motioned for him to follow her into Monica's room. He followed her and saw his wife lying on the bed as sweet and peaceful as when he had looked at her that morning. She seemed more worn out now though, more distressed.  
  
'What's wrong with her?' Chandler asked, fed up with waiting, wanting to know what had happened to his wife and what he could do to make her better.  
  
'Mr Bing, I'm very sorry but your wife's body has rejected the baby. She had a miscarriage.' Chandler stared at her not knowing what to do.  
  
'Is she going to be alright?' he asked feeling that if he lost her as well as his child then he really didn't know what he would do.  
  
'She is going to be all right but she will be very tired and needs to get her strength back. She will still be able to have children and in a few months she should be back to normal. This will have a psychological effect on her though so you will have to be very supportive of your wife.' Chandler nodded. He was happy that he still had his wife and that they could work through this but also felt devastated that they had lost their child.  
  
Outside the rest of the gang were waiting anxiously for news of Monica. Chandler walked out to tell them what the doctor had said.  
  
'Hey Chandler what's wrong with her?'  
  
'Is she going to be alright?'  
  
'What happened?' the friends literally pounced on Chandler the second he walked out the door. Chandler sat down on a plastic orange chair and held his head in his hands. He had been so excited about the baby and now.  
  
'Oh God what happened?' asked Rachel, obviously fearing the worst as he was taking so long to answer.  
  
'She's going to be all right. But.' he couldn't bring himself to say it.  
  
'What is it sweetie?' Phoebe had sat down beside him and out an arm comfortingly around him.  
  
'She had a miscarriage.' And with that he started to cry.  
  
'Oh Sweetheart.' Rachel said and pulled him in to a hug. Phoebe did the same. Ross and Joey just stood there, not really knowing what to do to help their friend. They followed their instincts and also hugged Chandler.  
  
Chandler sighed deeply and stood up. The gang pulled away from him and looked at his tear-stained face. ' I'm going to go sit with Monica now.' And started to walk to her room.  
  
'Can we come and see her? Or would you rather be alone?' asked Ross. He was desperate to see his sister but he knew that Chandler might want to be alone.  
  
'I'd rather be alone with her' he said and walked in to her room.  
  
She was awake. Her eyes shining with tears. She turned her head towards Chandler and sat up slightly.  
  
'Oh honey, I'm sorry. I really am sorry.' She said. Chandler rushed over to her. He would not let her think that this was in any way her fault.  
  
'Darling, this isn't your fault.' He reassured her. Monica rested her head on her husbands' shirt. It was her fault. She felt that. She had been responsible to take care of the baby and she had lost it. She felt like a loser. Gutted. A lot of things but all of them told her that it was her fault. Nothing anyone or anything did could change that.  
  
'It is. I lost our baby. I.' she burst in to floods of tears and Chandler rocked her back and forth to try and calm her.  
  
Two weeks later Monica had stopped crying at the slightest thing baby- related. But she did cry when anyone brought up the subject. Or got misty eyed whenever Emma did anything particularly cute and baby-like.  
  
Chandler had tried his best but she wouldn't talk to him properly. She wouldn't accept anyone's help. This was frustrating Chandler. He hated it when Monica was hurting; he hated it even more when he knew that there was nothing he could do.  
  
One day Rachel came round to see Monica. It had been about a month since they had been shopping together.  
  
'Hey Mon. Ross took Emma to your parents house today and I wondered if you wanted to go shopping.' Monica jumped at the chance. Maybe that would make her forget what had been bothering her.  
  
'Yeah ok' she said enthusiastically. 'Let me just get my coat and purse.' She disappeared to the bedroom and came back out seconds later, ready to go.  
  
  
  
Chandler looked up from his computer. Phoebe had just walked in to his office. It was another month later and Monica had still not fully recovered emotionally. This had been hard on Chandler too but no one seemed to take as much notice as with Monica. This was just as frustrating as the fact that he could do nothing to help Monica get better. She always went out with Phoebe or Rachel, only when Emma wasn't there though.  
  
'Hey you. Wanted to know if you were going to lunch today. If you are wanna come with me?' she asked as she came and sat on his desk.  
  
'Yeah sure. I was going to go with Mon but she called and cancelled. Something to do with work supposedly.' Even he could notice the spitefulness in his last remark. She had called up to cancel lunch a few times now and he had begun to think that she didn't want to see him anymore. Before she had had good reasons but now they seemed like they were thought up on the spot. 'I'm busy at work.' 'I'm meeting up with an old school-friend.' ' I'm not that hungry.' This had almost made him believe that she was seeing someone else. They hadn't had sex in ages. That was just making him more frustrated as they were really hot and heavy before the miscarriage. He was used to going without sex for a while, hell he'd been alone for long periods of time before, but not even he could go from hot and heavy to completely dry at once.  
  
Phoebe picked up on this but decided to say nothing. She held out her hand and led him round to her side of the desk. 'Come on,' she said. 'Let's go and have lunch. Then if you want we can take the rest of the afternoon off and talk. I know that you've been bothered lately.'  
  
'That sounds great' he told her as he picked up his jacket off the coat hanger and followed Phoebe out of the room.  
  
Rachel and Monica came home from shopping exhausted. Most lunch times they went out shopping. Not buying anything most times but on occasions they found something that they liked and bought it.  
  
'Hey Mon, are things all right between you and Chandler?' Rachel asked. She had noticed a distinceness between the two and was concerned. They hadn't been communicating as well as they used to. She had first put it down to the miscarriage but now it seemed to be worse. Monica was making up excuses to not meet up with Chandler and Chandler was spending more time out drinking with Joey.  
  
'Yeah, we're fine. Why do you ask?' Monica knew why. It wasn't as if she hadn't noticed either.  
  
'Well you two seem.' Rachel couldn't bring herself to say it.  
  
'Chandler and I haven't had sex in about a month.' She said simply. If only it were that simple.  
  
'Well honey. all couples have dry spells. I'm sure you'll get over it.' Rachel wasn't lying. They were strong together. 'Why haven't you been having sex?'  
  
'I don't know. I just haven't been in that place. I really don't want him touching me.' Monica said. 'I do still love him though.'  
  
'Um. why don't you want him touching you?' Rachel was just grabbing straws at how to help her friend. She wasn't good at this.  
  
'Well if I knew then we wouldn't be talking about this would we?' Monica almost yelled. She didn't know why she was suddenly angry. Rachel hadn't done anything.  
  
'Sorry' Rachel apologised. Monica went over to the couch and sat down. She was confused. She had no idea what the problem was and was afraid that the passion had completely left their marriage.  
  
'I mean I've been having sex since I was 17. I don't think fear is the problem.' Rachel snapped up. She had an idea what could be wrong between the two friends. It had been there all this time and was so obvious.  
  
'Well, did you have a miscarriage at 17?' Monica started to cry slightly.  
  
'No! And why in the hell did you have to bring that up?' It still hurt her, even after two months. It hit her like someone punching her in the stomach everytime someone even mentioned it.  
  
'I think that's what the problem is.' Rachel said. She could see her friend was hurt but this had to be done. 'Have you had sex with Chandler since the miscarriage?'  
  
'Once'  
  
'Was it enjoyable for you? Or were you just accommodating him?' there was no answer from her friend. 'Mon?'  
  
'To accommodate him.' Monica finally answered.  
  
'Do you miss making love to him?' From the look on her face Rachel knew that this was true and didn't need Monica's feeble answer.  
  
'Yes. I'm just scared that I'm going to get pregnant again.' Rachel stared at her. Was this the same friend that she had seen at 12 knitting little baby clothes? That absolutely adored and cherished everything to about babies? That dumped the love of her life because he didn't want to have any more children?  
  
'Honey. I thought you wanted to have a baby.'  
  
'I do. just.' Monica stood up and looked down at Rachel. 'What I have another miscarriage? I don't think I can cope with that.' She wiped the tears from her face and went into her bedroom, leaving Rachel staring after her, feeling totally helpless.  
  
  
  
'So how are you feeling honey?' Phoebe said to Chandler as they walked back to Phoebe's apartment. They had gone on to a bar after lunch and sat there until late that night, talking about anything that came to mind apart from the current situation. Chandler looked up. This was the first time since in the waiting room that someone was concerned about how he felt. Every one was more worried about Monica. They didn't seem to care that he had lost his child too.  
  
They reached her apartment and Chandler went to say goodnight and return home to his wife. He didn't like the feeling that was slowly creeping through him. He was dreading going home.  
  
'Want to come in and talk?' She asked. He needed to talk to someone and she wanted to be the one to help. Chandler had been through enough in his life and Phoebe was the only other one of his friends to have had it rough when she was younger.  
  
'Ok' he sighed. He walked in to her apartment and sat down heavily in one of her chairs. She walked over and pulled him in to a hug. He held on to her and started to cry slightly. The feeling that he had kept inside of him for the last two months came out and he told her everything.  
  
'Oh baby.' She said, rocking him back and forth. She didn't know that it had affected him this bad. She kissed his head and then moved down to his face.  
  
Before he knew what he was doing he was kissing her back, full on the lips.  
  
  
  
Well that's all for now again. I didn't get six reviews last time. ( Hopefully I will this time because it really makes my day and I'm feeling really low now. It doesn't help that I feel suicidal too. Oh well PLEASE review. I'll continue this fic VERY soon I promise. It may take a while coz I'm a bridesmaid for my cousin this weekend. 


	3. The confusion

Hiya people! I started on this one strait away. I'm in a really good mood right now coz a really fit boy on the bus chatted me up this morning. Anyway please read and review. These reviews really make my day! Oh and I've sorted out that thing that wouldn't let annominous people to review. You are now all free to do so. Thanx.  
  
They pulled apart and stared at each other. There was a moment's pause before they leapt at each other again. Phoebe was pushed down on to the couch. Their tongues explored each other's mouths and their hands searched everywhere. Phoebe unbuttoned his shirt and ran her hands all over his naked chest.  
  
She groaned slightly as their hips started to grind together. This brought Chandler back to reality and he realised that he'd been just venting all his frustration and upset on Phoebe. The way he used to on unfamiliar women in pubs after a break-up. He knew this wasn't right. It didn't feel right. He wanted the warmth and love of Monica, not meaningless sex, and never with his best friend.  
  
He pulled away quickly and stood up. Phoebe sat up and looked at him. She knew this wasn't right too. He wasn't just her best friend, he was her best friends husband as well.  
  
'Sorry. I-I didn't mean. this is-isn't. I'd better go.' He stammered and got his coat and left. Phoebe got up. She knew it would be best to avoid him for a couple of days but he couldn't be left alone in that drunken state of self-pity and hatred.  
  
Chandler had gotten outside and lent against the building wall. His head was spinning and he felt nauseous. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around. Not surprisingly it was Phoebe. He was about to say something when she spoke.  
  
'Chandler. It's important that you talk to Monica. Tell her all the things that you told me ok?' she didn't get a response. 'You should. Believe me. Don't tell her about this though. It was just a mistake. A result of all your caged in emotions okay?' Chandler looked at her. This made sense to him. He nodded and pulled her in to a friendly hug.  
  
'Thanks Phoebes. I'm sorry about what I did.' He said in a whisper. She gave him a smile that told him it was okay and he was forgiven so he continued. I guess your right; I should talk to Monica.'  
  
'Well you're welcome honey. I'll take you home now. You're in no state to be on your own right now.' They both smiled and stared walking. Phoebe started giggling. Chandler stared at her as if to say 'What?'  
  
'You might want to do your shirt up' Chandler looked down and saw that his shirt was indeed undone. He blushed slightly and buttoned it up. 'Have you been working out?' she said, raising one eyebrow.  
  
'Well actually I have,' he said almost shyly. 'Another way of relieving stress.'  
  
'Ahh, babe.' Phoebe said, linking her arm through his as they walked through the city.  
  
Rachel sat in Monicas' kitchen going over what her friend had told her earlier that day. Monica was still feeling the after effect of the miscarriage and didn't want to be pregnant again in case it happened again. To make sure she didn't get pregnant she wouldn't let Chandler anywhere near her. Chandler didn't know any of this, she guessed, and so must be confused at his wife's distinceness. 'Yeah, this'll be easy to sort out.' She thought.  
  
Her cell phone ringing interrupted her thoughts  
  
'Hey Rach it's me.' Came Ross' voice from the other end of the phone. 'You said you were just going out shopping with Mon, where are you?' it was just then that Rachel noticed how late it was.  
  
'Sorry honey. Yeah, we did go shopping but Monica got upset when we got home and I didn't think it was good to leave her like this so I've stayed with her in case she wanted to talk. I was going to stay until Chandler got home but he's not here yet.'  
  
At that moment Phoebe and Chandler stumbled through the door. 'Honey! Im home!' Chandler mumbled drunkenly.  
  
'Ok they're here now.' Rachel said and hung up the phone. 'Phoebe, what the hell happened to him? He's hammered.'  
  
'Well he's upset; I didn't notice how much he was drinking. At least I got him home. He almost collapsed around a block away.' Phoebe replied. 'Maybe I should leave all this to Joey, he's stronger.'  
  
Monica was woken up from all the banging Chandler was making getting some water from the fridge.  
  
'Is he drunk?' She asked coldly to Phoebe and Rachel. They nodded and Monica sighed hevily. 'Fine he's sleeping on the couch.' She said coldly and walked back to the bedroom. Phoebe and Rachel looked at each other.  
  
'You kno what?' Chandler slurred. 'I'm gunna sleep.' And then he passed out on the kitchen floor. Just at that moment Joey come in the door.  
  
'Hey Chandler?' he said, then noticed him on the floor. 'Woah what happened?' he asked.  
  
'Drunk, depressed, not a good mix.' Phoebe said. She and Joey carried Chandler to the couch and laid him down.  
  
'Well saves me having to ask him out drinking.' Joey said, he motioned for them to go out to the hall. When they were all out there he asked 'Why exactly is he depressed?'  
  
'He's upset about the miscarriage and Monica isn't really communicating with him.' Phoebe said at the same time as Rachel said:  
  
'Monica's scared of having sex with Chandler and won't speak to him.'  
  
'Well.' Joey responded. 'You know those two have real bad communication problems.' Phoebe looked between Rachel and Joey, the tension was becoming unbearable.  
  
'Just like you two then.' She said and walked down the hall.  
  
  
  
The next morning~*~*~*  
  
Rachels' cell phone rang.  
  
'Ugh, hello?' she answered groggily. She didn't feel right. Like she hadn't slept much.  
  
'Rachel! Where are you?' Ross' voice came down the phone. Rachel looked around her. Oh no! She thought. This couldn't be happening. She was in Joeys' room, in Joeys' bed, naked.  
  
'Um I stayed the night over Monicas' um. I'll be right home.' She said hurriedly and hung up the phone.  
  
She quickly got dressed and left Joeys' apartment. She decided to stop in at Monica and Chandlers to see if they were awake. She opened the door.  
  
Chandler wasn't o the couch. In fact neither of them were in the apartment. Rachel frowned. She decided to worry about that later and headed off down the hall to face Ross and the situation she had landed herself in.  
  
  
  
Sorry, sorry sorry sorry it didn't mean to take that long. Thanks to my best friend Bernice for reminding me about it. Please review coz it'll inspire me to write. Thanks people for reading anyway!!! ( 


	4. The holiday

Ok this one didn't take as long. This may be the end of this story. Please review after you've finished reading!!!  
  
BTW I didn't really wanna have any R&R in it but I felt mean to just ignore it after I wrote it ( and I want to say a massive THANKYOU to Llew who, without her, there would be no chapter at all because I had no idea what to write. I want to dedicate this to her but I didn't write it that good and so im going to dedicate a different one to her.  
  
Enjoy reading!  
  
Monica and Chandler sat down on the couch in Central Perk, neither one of them looking at each other. Monica had woken Chandler up that morning and insisted they talk.  
  
'Monica, um.' Chandler couldn't think of what to say. There were too many things that he needed to tell her and he didn't know how. Monica looked at him and handed him his coffee. She had a few things of her own to tell him but didn't know how either.  
  
'Chandler, I'm scared of being pregnant again.' She said simply. That wasn't so hard she thought, but what came next might be.  
  
'What? But, Mon, I thought you wanted a baby?' Chandler said, he didn't know how to react. This was Monica, she had been crazy about babies for, well, all the time he knew her. To his shock she burst in to tears. He gathered her up in his arms and Monica didn't pull back this time. They sat on the couch, their arms wrapped around each other, not noticing Ross coming in through the door.  
  
'Hi' he said in his most depressed voice. His hair was wet from the rain that was poring down outside and his clothes stuck to his chest. Monica and Chandler tore apart.  
  
'Hey what happened?' They both asked in unison.  
  
'Rachel slept with Joey.' He said and slumped down in one of the chairs.  
  
'Oh my God!' Chandler said. Just then Phoebe walked through the door.  
  
'Hiya people!' she said brightly. She noticed their depressed faces. 'Whoa, what happened?'  
  
'Rachel slept with Joey.' Ross mumbled again. It hurt him to say it. He couldn't believe it, how could she do this to him? They were back together again and had a daughter. She shouldn't be with Joey.  
  
'Wow, you know how you're feeling right now?' Ross nodded, 'Well I suppose that's how she felt when you 'were on a break' I guess it's even now.'  
  
'Phoebe!' Ross, Monica and Chandler yelled.  
  
'What? Oh come on. I mean I no you two are together now but don't think that we haven't all noticed you and Mona were sneaking around for a few months! Rachel would deny it but im sure she wont be doing that any more.' Phoebe paused 'When did she tell you?'  
  
'This morning' He mumbled. He couldn't believe they knew about Mona.  
  
Chandler took this opportunity to whisk Monica over to the counter.  
  
'Look Mon I really think that we should have a long talk but that isn't going to happen with these lot around. How about taking a holiday? It can be anywhere you want babe, just upstate or abroad whatever you want.' Monica smiled at him; he could be so sweet and thoughtful.  
  
'Anywhere would be fine as long as we can be alone to talk this over.' She said quietly. All their worries melted away for a few precious moments, that was until shouts were heard from the other end of the coffee house. They looked over and saw that Rachel and Joey were now here. Ross was standing next to Rachel who had Emma in a pram and was yelling at both of them, Phoebe was standing quietly to one side.  
  
'How could you do this!?' Ross was yelling at both. Phoebe sneaked round the three of them and pushed Emma out of the way and over to Monica and Chandler as the three just started yelling at each other.  
  
'Why are they all shouting?' Asked Monica. Everyone in the coffee house was staring at the three.  
  
'Rachel said that she knew about Mona and she couldn't believe that Ross could do that to her so she's getting together with Joey.'  
  
'Wow that's great!' Chandler said, then frowned, 'Not for Ross though.' Phoebe looked between the two of them.  
  
'Were you two talking?' She asked. The couple still looked uncomfortable with each other now their 'moment' had been ruined.  
  
'Yeah, we decided to go away for a little while to try and sort this out.' Chandler said. Monica didn't understand how Phoebe knew but she decided to dismiss the thought.  
  
'Oh you know that client gave me the beach house for the week again! Isn't that perfect?' Phoebe exclaimed. Monica and Chandler were about to rely when louder yells came from over where Joey, Rachel and Ross were fighting. Ross had suddenly lunged at Joey and knocked him over. Chandler and Phoebe quickly ran over to them and broke them apart as they started to fight. Phoebe dragged Ross out of the coffee house and Rachel rushed after him after saying something to Joey who was struggling against Chandler.  
  
Monica lent down to try and sooth a crying Emma.  
  
'You know babe I really need that holiday.' She sighed.  
  
  
  
Monica and Chandler went on that holiday and got everything out in the open and were both shocked of the things that the other was holding back. They talked about every single little thing that had happened within the last two months and Chandler even admitted what he almost did with Phoebe. Need less to say Monica was mad but she realised that she was neglecting him and decided that she would let it go, there were more important things to deal with right now. They also decided to try again for another baby.  
  
Ross was really upset bout what happened but when he found out that he had gotten Mona pregnant he decided he was lucky to have escaped before Rachel would have gotten hurt.  
  
  
  
Wow that chapter sucked. Sorry but I really didn't know where this story was going. If you want to have a go at rewriting it then email me at vikkibeaumont142@hotmail.com and I'll post it. 


End file.
